


Fire meet ice

by girlwednesday96



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Veronica love, Drabble, Drunk wynonna, F/F, Full gay, Started as beronica one shot, True Love, babies?, beronica, kinda tragic, mixed universes, one shots, some AU, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: Just one shots of Betty and Veronica some might be cute some might be sad let’s see how far I go with this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just one shots of Betty and Veronica some might be cute some might be sad let’s see how far I go with this.

Tuesday morning has been what Betty describes to be the most horrible day. Senior year was a stressful year for her she wants to get far away from riverdale so she had no problem applying for colleges on the other side of the country. On that morning she got up checked her email and seen an email from standford saying she was not accepted. She was devastated, not in the mood to talk to her parents she rushes out the door walks alone to school. Took her less time to get there, she walks in the building and she dozed of not knowing anything but her thoughts of failure with out noticing a voice brings her from her thought a male voice she looks back to see jughead walking towards her. 

“ hey cooper what’s wrong you look like a mummy just walking with no destination.” 

“ hey jugehead, Nothing I’m fine just tired I guess was up all night. Umm I’ll talk to you later okay.” She says not waiting for a responds she walks away towards her locker. She was trying to avoid everyone and get through then day and just crawl in bed and cry. Putting in her locker code she sees her palms and they are bloody she didn’t realized she had done that. She quickly opens her locker and grabs her book for first period.... 

“My girl my betty cooper, good morning.” Veronica lodge approaches her, she was the last person she wanted to see. She couldn’t look at her and tell her she was okay because Veronica would know that she is lying to her. Veronica in next to Betty who’s head is behind her locker. As she closes it she sees the black hair raven beautiful brown eyes and is wearing red lipstick without fail her pearls and all black, in her hand she had a hot drink that Betty thought it was coffee. 

“Hey V. Good morning.” 

Veronica looks at her as saying “ hmm somethings is off.” 

“I brought you some hot chocolate, since you don’t drink coffee.” She hands her the cup Betty knew that she was going to look at her palms. And she was going to be furious at her. As she’s reached out for the cup the first thing Veronica’s eyes go to are betty’s Palms and she sees the marks and blood in her palm. She looks at her putting the drinks in the floor she grabs her hands. 

“Betty what happen and please don’t tell me a lie.” 

“ I didn’t get accepted to Stanford I’m not good enough for then.” 

“ babe of course you didn’t get accepted to standford you are too good for them. You’ll see you will be a journalist for NYU or Colombia or Duke.” She hugs her and Betty loses all her power and strength when she feels her embrace. 

“Don’t ever day you’re not good enough Betty.” 


	2. Worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I brought in waverly earp and Nichole haught from wynonna Earp. I ran into the fandom videos and I wanted to try and write something with them and beronica together. Might continue this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought in waverly earp and Nichole haught from wynonna Earp. I ran into the fandom videos and I wanted to try and write something with them and beronica together. Might continue this chapter.

Archie was tired of seeing his two best friends keep running from their feelings. Betty and Veronica dated for 3 years in high school but after high school they had a fight about the future and how they could work on a long distance relationship. He seen Betty unhappy with her life she lived in California studying and that’s all she would do school and work she wouldn’t socialize Archie was the one she will go to for everything Archie stayed in riverdale helping his dad and building the company to something bigger. Veronica moved back to New York started her clothing line small little shop but she was a workaholic the mention of Betty would get her sad. 4 years later Betty moved back to riverdale she lived in her childhood home since he parents decided to move somewhere else away from riverdale. It was the holiday season and Archie’s dad’s niece would be visiting them for he holidays. He was excited because he knew that Nichole was married and maybe she could help him out with Betty and Veronica . He convinced Ronnie to spend the holiday in riverdale her mom still lived in the town he used seeing her as the excuse.  
3 weeks before Christmas Archie goes to the bus stop to pick up his cousin.  
“ Archie ? “ Nichole says to the ginger hair boy looking down to his phone.  
“ Nichole sorry was just checking stuff. Hey welcome to riverdale. “ he goes in for a hug.  
“ dude you grew look at you !” She was happy to see him and how he turned out.  
“Ah well thanks “  
“ wait I have to introduce you to someone.” She said he knew who it was just by stories never really met her. Seen her on Instagram and Facebook.  
“ this is my wife Waverley , waves this is my little cousin Archie.”  
“ nice to meet you. But you think we could do this somewhere that is warm maybe has hot chocolate ? “ she says shivering  
He takes them to pops, getting there it’s nearly empty he notices Betty is in there and it was like the world was helping him out in his mission. They walk in and go to the booth she is in. Betty looks at him confused on why he is with 2 people she had never seen before,  
“Archie...” she gets cut  
“ who’s the pretty blonde Archie she your girlfriend ? “ Nichole says teasing him.  
“ no she is my best friend Betty cooper meet Nichole And Waverley. I’m going to go order us some thing to drink and eat be right back you guys talk and get to know each other. “ he leaves and the two girls sit down.  
“Actually I’m going to go find the restroom be right back “ Waverley says scooting out. Nichole smiles at her as she places a small kiss on her lips. Betty didn’t know how to reacted she was confused on who they were still not knowing why Archie brought them to her and now she find out they are gay.  
“Girlfriend?” Betty says.  
“Not quite see just met her when I got here and I thought I could use some fun while in a new place.” Nichole says trying to hold in her laugh. Betty looked at her trying not to judge her she gave her a blank reactions  
“ I’m joking Betty. She’s my wife “ she laughs.  
“ wait so who are you exactly if it’s not a bother to ask. “ Betty was more interested now.  
“ I am Nichole haught Archie’s cousin from a small town out in the West I came to spend some time with the Andrews just to get away. And the pretty girl that left us is my wife Waverley Earp haught. And you ? “ she ask  
“ well I am just Betty cooper from riverdale. “ Betty embarrassed because she didn’t have a title like her .  
“ oh come on Betty cooper from riverdale I know there is more to you I could see it but I want you to tell me. Not now if you don’t wish to.”  
Meanwhile in the restroom  
Waverly walks in to what she thinks is a lonely bathroom. Moment when she entered she heard movement in one of the stalls she didn’t pay any attention. She did her business as she went to wash her hands the girl in the stall comes out she sees a black hair girl around the Same size as her in jeans and a white loose shirt. She looks at her and gives her a smile the girl gives her a smile back.  
“ hey I never seen you before you’re not from here are you? “ she says.  
“ no I’m actually just visiting are you? “ waverly ask.  
“ figured. Well you could say I’m visiting as well. I am Veronica lodge and you “ She puts our her hand.  
“ waverly haught “  
“ that’s a nice name, well waverly nice meeting you and if you want a tour or this small town I’m here. Don’t worry your wife is invited as well. “  
Veronica walks towards the door. When her voice stops her.  
“ wait how did you know I had a wife not a husband?”  
“ I seen you coming in with the hot red head and Archie.”  
“You know Archie? How small is this town really? “ waverly ask by then Veronica walks back towards her.  
“ yeah he’s my best friend it’s pretty small actually. “  
“Wait but I thought the girl outside was his best friend ? “ Veronica was confused and a little scared by that line.  
“ what girl?” She ask her.  
“ blonde blue eyes porcelain skin kinda well beautiful girl.” She describes her  
“ Betty!?” Veronica screams.  
“ yeah that’s her name. Is there something wrong with her ? WAIT! NO DONT TELL ME I AM GOOD AT THIS. Okay let me guess ready. You lived her so did she you her and the red head boy are all best friends you my dear are gay and liked her you too dated for a time and broke up you moved away and haven’t talked since ? I’m I right.” Waverly seemed way more excited than she should be.  
Veronica was looking at her shocked and scared and weirded out a bit.  
“ umm I am bisexual but yes on everything else. You are scary you know that. “  
“ so why don’t we go out and go talk to her I’m sure she would like to talk you  
Come on let’s go.” With our giving her time to let her say anything she pulls Veronica out the restroom. And drags her to the booth we’re Archie is now sitting down.  
“ hey guys look. “ they look up Archie and Betty were shocked Betty was a mixture of emotions Archie as well Nichole looked surprised and confused. But when she looked at Archie and Betty she had a moment like waverly were it all clicked in her head and she got excited just like waverly did in the bathroom.  
“ Veronica. “ was the only thing Betty said.  
“ hi I’m Nichole “ she waves and scoots so they could sit down. Veronica is now in between what could be her two gay moms. Staring at Betty who hasn’t looked away.  
“ this is nice isn’t it.” Waverly says still overly exited. Nichole is looking at Archie trying to tell him to leave but he isn’t getting the message. “ Archie I’m going to need you to leave us for a while k bud I’m sure these young ladies could get us home see you then. “ Archie was in awe kind of like a kid not being able to finish his favorite tv show. He leaves the booth and when they hear the door close they sit in silence just looking at each other. Waverly moves to sit next to Betty while Veronica sits next to Nichole. Veronica tries to leave but Nichole grabs her arm.  
“ oh no you don’t baby girl. “  
Veronica kinda felt arouse by that but she thought she is married and it all went away.  
“ so this is your story “ Nichole says looks at Betty. Betty didn’t give her anything no emotion not change in face nothing.  
“ well we have something here and I don’t think I am going to leave if I don’t get just a taste of it so who wants to go first? “ waverly sits back as sips on her drink.  
“ baby that was Archie’s and it had milk.” Nichole tells her.  
“ well you both have less than 20 minutes before my stomach starts a war. So start someone!”  
“ you left...” Veronica says under her breath.  
“ you left too. Don’t just say it..” Veronica cuts her off.  
“ YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!!! “ Veronica yells at her. Both Nichole and waverly look intensely at each other.  
“ I couldn’t say goodbye to you it would of broke me more. “ Betty says with tears in her eyes.  
Veronica chuckles to her comment.  
“ so you left and broke me instead you left me thinking that everything we’ve been through meant nothing to you that it was so easy to just pick up your things and leave me one night. Betty you destroyed me you know that. You were my whole life entirely. I was okay with what we decided to do but you just left with no goodbye that’s where I was mad at you that why I am still mad at you ! “ Veronica is crying without noticing she had been squeezing Nichole’s hand through what she said. She looks down and back into her eyes “ I’m sorry I cant be here I have to go” Nichole lets her go and she leaves pops. Now it’s just Betty waverly and Nichole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created this one for simply Drabble and one shots not really a long story. Hope you enjoy it it was fun writing it :)  
> If you haven’t watched wynonna Earp I suggest you do.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Red Destiny

For some reason Nichole and waverly felt attached to the girls and maybe it was because they reminded them of their younger selfs and they could see how much Veronica and Betty love each other.   
When Veronica left pops Betty couldn’t stay and talk to them they all went back to Archie’s and Betty went on to her house not in the mood to be around anyone.   
The two women walk into the house to find Archie waiting for them.   
“ so how did it go?”   
“ not great well not good at all actually. “ Nichole tells him. Archie looked sad.   
“ you don’t mind asking why do you care so much about this?” Waverly ask.   
“ I care because I seen them and I seen how in love and happy they made each other I witness it all and I believe that they make each other Better I want them to be happy again.” He says.   
“ can I borrow your car ?” Nichole ask.   
Waverly and Archie look at her.   
“ also need Veronica’s address.”   
“ what are you going to do ?” Waverly says.   
“ baby we are involved and I want to help them out I need to go talk to her. Figure something out. You could talk to Betty and get her side. Come on don’t they remind you of us just Veronica is this hot spicy Latina. “ waverly cuts her off,   
“ remember you’re married officer haught !” She laughs and kisses her goodbye. Archie texts her the address and she is on her way 10 minutes later she gets to re lodge residence. She knocks on the door. She is amazed by the size of her home. When the door opens and Veronica sees Nichole.   
“ great. “ she says   
“ oh come on I can’t be that bad or do you prefer my wife than me ? “ she says being sarcastic trying to lighten the mood. She doesn’t say anything. But let’s her in.   
“ so you’re rich ? Must be nice. “   
“ no I am not rich I come from a rich family but I don’t get anything from them everything I have now I’ve made it for myself this is my mothers house. How can I help you ?” Veronica answers   
“ I was right, you are a spicy Latina see why people like having you around. I came because I want to talk to you I see a lot of me in you actually. “   
Every time Nichole says something Veronica can’t help but like her more not as in date but just like her as a person and she could see why she says that they are alike. They walk into the living room Nichole sits down as Veronica goes to the kitchen and brings a bottle of wine.   
“ red or white ?” Veronica says.   
“ any is fine. “ Nichole loves wine it was her weakness and she isn’t that great of a drinker a glass and she could fall asleep.   
Veronica comes back and sits across from her, hands her a glass and just stare at each other for a while didn’t know who should start.   
“ how old are you? “ Veronica ask   
“ 32? How old are you.?” Nichole would ask her the same simple questions she asked.   
“ 23, why did you say you see a lot of yourself in me ? “   
“ I said that because waverly doesn’t just talk to anyone you must of asked her something in order for her to speak to you unless she was attracted to you then I could be looking at my replacement. Just like I asked Betty there is more to you than just this. So tell me “ she sips on her wine. Telling her self how good it was but she knew she would have the best wine why wouldn’t see she is rich. So she took advantage of it. Veronica was confused and not sure how to take her comment.   
“ she was nice but I wouldn’t I mean I ... “ she gets cut off.   
“ Veronica relax I was kidding I trust waverly. I just make these types of comments don’t think much of it.” After she said that she was at ease. They talked for what felt like just 10 minutes but two bottles of wine in and hours talking about them selfs .they were both drunk and the topic of Betty came up.   
“ do you still love her ? “ she asked   
“Of course I do I would never stop loving her.” Veronica says.   
“ what happen between you two?”   
“ I moved to riverdale freshmen year and I automatically liked her she gave me a tour of the school and those 10 minutes I knew that she was the one year later we got together spend the last 3 years together talking about our life together then last day of senior year I asked her to marry me I couldn’t see my life with out her I was willing to move to California with her. But we got into a argument that she wasn’t going to do that to me one thing let to another we said we should break up and that night she left to California without saying good bye. “ Veronica starts to tear up and Nichole can’t help but hold her. She gives her a moment before saying anything.   
“ if you still love her why not forgive her you both are here now you could say destiny brought you both back to riverdale to work it out. “ Nichole tells her still hold her.   
“ yea if destiny is a guy with red hair and abs you could say it was destiny.”   
Nichole can’t helps but laugh at her comment.   
“Ahh Veronica lodge I am going to miss you when time comes to leave this little cute town of yours. “   
She checks her phone it’s 10 pm, she lets her go and gets up but as soon as she does that she feels the room spinning and sits back down.   
“ I’m going to take a nap and head out when I sober up if you don’t mid it.” Nichole says laying back on the couch,   
Veronica gets up and pulls her up taking her to a more comfortable place than her couch, she takes her to the guess room by the time she hits the bed she is out like a light. She grabs her phone from the couch and calls waverly.   
“ Nichole what’s wrong ?” She answers   
“ hi waverly it’s Veronica ,Nichole is fine just over drank a bit she is sleeping If you want I can take her when she wakes up.”   
“It’s okay we will go pick her up thanks for calling sweetie.” She hangs up and she sits back down and closes her eyes for a while a knock on her door scares her and jumps up she sees its waverly and Betty standing outside. She was happy to see Betty, she gives them a smile and lets them in. Veronica offers them a drink but waverly has a different plan in her head.   
“Actually if you don’t mind I’m going to see how Nichole is doing.” She says as Veronica tells her what room she is in. As she disappears into the dark hall Betty is looking out the window when Veronica’s voice drags her back to the room.   
“Betty would you like something to drink?”   
“ water is fine thank you.” She answers nervously she is playing with her hands and sits down on a sofa chair. Veronica hands her the glass of water and sits on the couch, no clue what they could talk about they both just look down or anywhere to avoid eye contact. Moment later Betty found the words and courage to talk.   
“ how have you been?”   
Veronica looks up to her and smiles “ I’ve been good,busy I guess I could say. And you how is California treating you?”   
“ it was nice always sunny but way to much going on I actually moved back to riverdale not that long ago I took over the house my parents moved out to California. But I’m glad you are okay and doing good really am.” She says she drinks her water   
“Your mom ? Is she here are you spending Christmas with her?”   
“ oh right , no my mom left to the city when I came back so I’ll be spending the holidays alone.” She says she wasn’t sad about it she enjoyed being alone at times she was use to as well. Betty gets up and goes to the couch to sit next to her.   
“ I am sorry Veronica and I know my apologies mean nothing because what I did was wrong. I don’t expect you to forgive me but I want to spend the time you are here to be your friend again if you let me in. Come spend Christmas with us” she doesn’t notice as she was talking she had grabbed Veronica’s hands, she missed her, her touch her smell and the way she made Betty feel.   
“ you don’t have to apologize to me. What happen happen and I am happy to see you again. Thank you for inviting me but I’m not sure. “   
Waverly walks out the hall and into the living room with Nichole in hand. They give them a smile, “ so I heard something about Christmas and you spending it with us.” Waverly says. Veronica stand up and walks to them “ ahh yes no I was telling Betty I would think about it.”   
Nichole chuckles “ ahhh -she mocks Veronica - no yes baby girl you are spending Christmas with us I’m not asking I am telling you or I will come and take you. “ Veronica just gives her a nod because there was no point in arguing with her. They walk out the door but Betty stays behind.   
“ I guess I will see you Christmas then”   
“ guess you will” they stay looking at each other Betty pulls her in for a hug a hug she has been dreaming of for years and having her in her arms everything in the world disappeared and it was only her and Veronica, she lets a sigh of relief as the smell of her perfume hits her. Veronica hold her tight not wanting to let go.   
“ I love you “ Betty whisperers into Veronica’s neck. They brake the hug and Veronica looks into her blue eyes that are filled with tears “ I love you more.”

 


	4. Cupid

2 days till Christmas and it’s been 4 days since Betty told Veronica she loved her and hugged her. She felt complete knowing that Veronica still loved her even when she broke her heart and left her. Her mood lit up that made Archie and the haughts happy to see. She wanted to visit Veronica the next day but decided to wait till Christmas to not pressure or ruin things. It was 5 pm and she was at home writing a story, meanwhile next door in the Andrews home Veronica arrives getting off her black Mini Cooper she walks towards the door but Betty’s house catches her eye hoping to see Betty from the window she doesn’t. She knocked on the door and Archie greeds her  
“ Ronnie hey “ he says with a smile.  
“ hey archiekins sorry to bug but I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to find some gifts?” Giving him a smiles.  
Before he could answer waverly and Nichole appear next to him.  
“ miss Veronica lodge it’s nice to see you I thought you left riverdale we haven’t seen you in pops or heard of you. “ Waverly says to her.  
“ no just working from home. Besides you invited me to spend Christmas with you guys I wouldn’t leave just yet.” She says.  
“ you mind if we join you guys on your shopping spree. “ Nichole ask  
“ not at all the more the better”  
They cram into her little car and drive 20 minutes into the town where the shops where busy even for a small little town. Nichole and waverly go their way Archie and Veronica go into a little boutique shop she loved. They spend time looking around and nothing caught her eye walking out of the shop she stops and sees a old vintage typewriter. Archie stops and sees her looking at it automatically he knows what she is thinking it brings him a smile.  
“ excuse me can I see that typewriter please” Veronica ask the cashier.  
Archie stands next to her looking at her look at the typewriter.  
“ she will love it Ronnie “  
Veronica looks up at him and give him a heart warming smile. She purchase it and walks out. Archie offers to take it back to the car. Gives her enough time to walk into another shop but before she texts Nichole for a favor  
**Veronica : Nichole would it be to much to ask if you come to the little boutique shop and pick up a guitar it’s Archie’s gift it’s paid for just tell the lady your name and say I send you.  
** Nichole : not a problem Veronica. By any chance did you get Betty a gift ?  
Veronica : thank you. Why do you ask ?  
Nichole : few days ago I came with Betty to look for gifts and she mentioned she liked this necklace in the same boutique shop.  
Veronica : really do you know how it looks?  
Nichole : yeah it’s a gold four leaf clover she mentioned to getting it but then found out the price I was going to mention it to Archie but thought you might want to give her that.  
Veronica : thanks Nichole for telling me I appreciate it.  
Nichole: no worries baby girl and I’ll pick the guitar up in a bit just finishing up here see you guys in 20 for some dinner on us.   
Veronica heads back into the store and ask about the necklace they cashier knows exactly what she is talking about. But sadly she had sold that necklace earlier that day. Disappointed she walks out and runs into Archie.  
“ what’s next Ronnie ? “ he ask ready to go.  
“ well Nichole said dinner in 20 but I was thinking of going to look for something for them since they are the sweetest and nicest humans ever but I could get the rest online “ she says.  
They go and find them to head to dinner in town. While waiting Veronica gains the courage and text Betty. She was too nervous to call her  
**_Veronica : we came into town for some shopping would you like to join us for dinner ? It’s okay if you don’t or are busy._**  
About 15 minutes pass by she worries that it’s not the same number or she is ignoring her she gets more nervous while all this is happening she feels her phone vibrate. It’s Betty  
**_Betty: love too see you then :)_**  
Veronica could finally breath.  
They go into a Italian restaurant they are seated in a circled booth Nichole sits on one end while Archie sits on the other end in front of her, Betty sits next to waverly and Veronica is in between Betty and Archie. They order their food and drinks but veronica was a bit too nervous and gets a bottle of wine for the table. Nichole could tell she was nervous she tries to ease things up with a conversation.  
“ how was everyone’s day?” She ask.  
They all look at her with a awkward face she grabs a glass and downs the wine but as a supporting wife waverly answers and talks about her day and how she wants to have a small gathering for new year’s.  
“ Veronica would you be here for New Years ?” When Betty heard that question her heart dropped to her stomach hoping she said yes.  
“ I’m not sure yet. I have something to do and fix I’ll get back to you but if I do stay in in for a new year party I’ll bring the wine. “ raising a glass  
“ oh my god I love you “ Nichole let’s out.  
Veronica laughs he tension goes away and they all start talking Veronica places her hand on her knee and slowly moves it towards Betty’s knee. When she feels her hand she jerks a bit from the surprise of her touch. Betty moves her hand on top of her hand and could feel the warmth of her fingers. Betty then realizes that Veronica is wearing the black dress she loves, she moves her hand from on top of hers to be on Veronica’s thigh. She gives a small smirk that makes Betty smile. Betty starts making circles on her thigh which makes Veronica go insane inside she grabs betts hand before she loses it and she locks hands under the table. Veronica was the happiest she has been in years just by holding Betty’s hand. They finish dinner and head back to Archie’s house. It’s no later than 8 pm.  
“ why don’t we do a fire and keep hanging out. “ Archie offers.  
Waverly was excited with the idea she went up to the room to get comfortable Nichole following her.  
“ Ronnie you could grab a sweater of mine and some sweatpants if you like? “ Archie offers  
“ thanks Archie “  
Betty goes next door and changes as well.  
They all round up in his backyard sitting around the fire listen to some music and drinking. Betty grabs her beer and blanket walks to sit on the hammock. Veronica looks back at her and follows. Betty is swinging her self as she has her eyes closed hearing the music. Veronica falls more in love with the blonde seeing joe peaceful she is.  
“ you mind if I join you ? “ Veronica says standing in front if her.  
Betty stops swinging and makes room for her to sit. They sit and swing a bit for. While Veronica looking up at the stars while billy joel plays. Betty looks at her and how concentrated she was.  
“ what are you thinking of ? “ she ask.  
She looks at her and gives her a smile.  
“ nothing I’m just enjoying this all” under the blanket her hand looks for Betty’s. They find each other. Nichole looks back at them to see both of them on the hammock.  
“ I miss you.” Betty let’s out  
Veronica let’s go of her hand and bring it out under the blanket to touch her face.  
“ I’ve missed you too.”

 

**_       Christmas Eve _ **

 

  
It’s Christmas Eve waverly and Nichole have cooked dinner with the help of Fred and Betty Archie didn’t do much but cut up things. It was 8pm when a knock on the door brought hem back from being on a cook off back to earth. It was Veronica she was wearing a red dress with her pearls and a bright read lipstick. Beautiful as ever. She caught everyone’s attention  
“ I come baring gifts and some wine and cupcakes “ she set the guts in the living room along the others, she greeted everyone. when she arrived they all took a breath and took a seat around the table. Once they had dinner they all went to the living room and watched a holiday movie mid way into the movie Betty gets up and walks to the kitchen as does Veronica. Betty goes for a cupcake that Veronica had brought.  
“ remember when you bought me these first week I met you” Betty says taking a big bit from the cupcake  
“ how can I forget it.”  
Veronica steals a kiss from Betty that catches her by surprise she could taste the vanilla frosting from Betty’s lips.  
“ they taste better this time for some reason. “ Veronica teases as she walks back to the living room. He clock hits 12 am after watching 2 movies and finishing bottles of wine they go and open gifts.  
“ alright kids time for gifts “ Nichole says.  
Archie gives his gifts to everyone. He got Betty a first edition of her favorite book , Nichole a vintage jean jacket , waverly some earrings and Veronica a copy of lady Gaga new record with a shirt as well.  
Betty was next she she gave Archie his gift but didn’t really care of opening it right now because he was waiting for her to give Veronica the gift well everyone was just waiting excitedly she hands Veronica her gift. Veronica doesn’t have an expressions  
“ Betty you didn’t have to get me anything you know that.” She says  
“ yes I know but well just open it. “  
“ can you open mines first please. “ Veronica comments.  
“ together then”  
Since she got Betty two gifts she waited to open hers along the last one, Betty opens the big box and he eyes start to water when she sees the typewriter she looks up to Veronica as a tear escapes her eye.  
“ Veronica -“  
“ I am your biggest support Betty I will always be.” She says.  
Betty gives her a hug as everyone just looks at them in awe.  
“ you still have one more to open.”  
“ same time ?”  
They both open the box at the same time they look at each other with a smile. Everyone else is confused they don’t say anything.  
“ well what is it !? “ Nichole tells “ I’m sorry I’m just I want to know.  
They pull up a necklace with a four leaf clover.  
“ how did you know ?” Betty ask  
“ Cupid over their told me you were looking at it but didn’t buy it because it was too much. So I went to get it but the lady told me she had sold it earlier that day so I asked a friend of mine if he could make me a gold four leaf clover but if you see on one of the leaves there is a blue diamond because just like the four leaf clover a blue diamond is rare to find and just like those two, Betty you are one in a million there is no one as sweet and beautiful no diamond nothing so that makes you rare my love. “ when she heard what Veronica said she couldn’t help but cry at everything she said Veronica held her in her arms as she looks around and she sees waverly crying and Nichole teary eyed.  
“ guys why are you crying?” She panics they don’t answer it takes them time to get it together. They hangout a bit still in the living room Archie playing music in his guitar Veronica gave him one by one they go to bed at the end it’s Archie Veronica and Betty.  
“ so I guess I’ll see you both tomorrow morning for breakfast?”  
Veronica smiles at him as a conformation.  
“ good night girls merry Christmas “  
“ merry Christmas “ both say.  
It’s just Veronica and Betty.  
“ let’s get you to bed Betty come on. “ hey were both tired and had a good amount of wine in their system they walks to her house.  
“ stay with me Veronica”  
She doesn’t say anything but walks into her house and they go upstairs to her room. Betty takes off her heels and lets eat hair down she pulls out two oversized t shirts to sleep in. They crawl under the covers Betty was the big spoon as she held Veronica close to her, hands wrapped around Veronica. She places kisses on her head Veronica turns to face her she looks into her blue eyes something she dreamt of doing for eyes she grabs her face and gives her a kiss it grows to be passionate still grabbing her face Betty puts her hand behind her head so she won’t pull away. They break the kiss to get some air Veronica was on top of Betty she gets near and places a kiss on her forehead and lays on top of her. Veronica head on Betty’s chest she could hear her heart beat and feel the warmth. Betty plays with her dark hair. “ please don’t leave me again.” Veronica says as tears escape her eyes Betty could hear the crack in her voice as she said that. She pulls her face up to look at a now sobbing Veronica.  
“ baby don’t cry please don’t cry. -“ she pulls her up and hugs her “ I’m sorry I left you but I won’t do that again Veronica. “ veronica was hiding her face all she could hear was her crying. “ Veronica look at me - she finds her face and holds it she wipes away her tears “ I am never going to leave you I promise you I will stand by you forever okay.” She kisses her and hold her in her arms till she stops crying and falls asleep.


	5. Feeling

Christmas morning Betty felt warmer and the sun coming in from her window she opened her eyes to see a peaceful Veronica laying on her she could smell Veronica’s sent of berries and vanilla. Betty ran her fingers through the sleepy girl taking in the moment and realizing that she wasn’t dreaming. The vibration of a phone brought her back and also woke up Veronica to move off Betty and back to the empty side of the bed. She checked the phone to see waverly had sent a message.   
**_Waverly: good morning Betty just double checked that you girls will be joining us for Christmas breakfast._  
Betty sees the type it was 9 am she looks at Veronica who she thinks is still sleeping.   
Betty: good morning waverly , yes we will be there in 30 minutes Veronica is still asleep.**   
She places the phone back on the night stand. Veronica rolls to hug Betty and mumble something she couldn’t understand. She could feel Veronica’s hot breath on her chest they hugged for a couple of more minutes but they had to get up and ready. Betty moved to get out of bed.   
“ Betty cooper “ Veronica said not wanting to let her go.   
“ we have to get changed to have breakfast come on.”   
“ I didn’t bring extra clothes I’ll have to wear the same thing as yesterday can I go home and change?” She asked still in bed   
“ nope lodge besides you look fantastic and it be like Nichole won’t be the only haught one in the room. “ she says as she climbs on top of Veronica and places a kiss on her lips.   
  
10 am they are in Archie’s house setting up the table and seeing all the food they had made from vegan to not vegan to freshly squeezed juice it was a lot of food for 6 people. They finished their breakfast Archie and Fred had left to take care something at the job site it was only the two couples in the house they were watching a Christmas story. Veronica seen how natural and well Nichole and waverly looked like they were made for one another she wondered if that’s how Betty and her looked to others. She was curious to know how they met. She also wanted some advice from them. Nichole noticed her staring Veronica just gave her a smile. Nichole reached for the control and paused the movie. To get the attention   
“ what’s up lodge ? “ she asked. Making both Betty and waverly look at her making her feel nervous.   
“ oh nothing I just was admiring how well you too are together it’s cute to see. “ she says   
“ that’s sweet to say Veronica ,Waverly says sitting up off Nichole’s body, but in all truth it wasn’t always like this “ she says.   
“ what do you mean ? If it’s not to forward of me to ask” Veronica says.   
Nichole chuckles at the raven hair girl. “ babe we made you tell us your feelings and life on the first day we got your name nothing you could ask is to forward” she pauses as Veronica gives her a smile. “ I moved to purgatory 8 years ago leaving a life behind they offered me a position as a officer and I took it first week of living there I walked into a bar to pick up coffee’s and I ran into waverly right then and then I knew that she was the one slight problem though “ Nichole paused again and looked at waverly as in a way of asking it it was okay to say the rest.   
“ what was the problem? Betty asked “ did she have a girlfriend?”   
Waverly clears her throat “ not quite I had a boyfriend .... he was a complete asshole and waste of my time. And during that time I thought I was only into boys so Nichole hitting on me was new to me confusing but my sister works with her so I would see her every time I’d take lunch to her and every time I would see Nichole I had a feeling I’ve never gotten before with anyone. “ Nichole flips her hair as waverly said that being cocky about it. Waverly rolls her eyes and makes both Veronica and Betty chuckle at it. “ anyways one day I told wynonna what she knew about Nichole and she said that she was nice bright and had a top shelf ass months passed and we became friends she was there through hard times and the best times when I finally told her that I had a feeling with her that I’ve never had before she said the same we dated for 3 years we got married have been married for 4 years and have a cat and dog back home. And everyday is new same feelings but the love is bigger than the day before” Waverly stops and sees the girls in deep thought.   
Hey don’t say anything for a while Veronica just holds Betty’s hand which makes her smile.   
“ now we aren’t saying it all sunshine we do argue we have broken up and have moment that we could get on each other’s nerves but that’s part of marriage or being in a relationship in your case. You have this person that has given you them to deal with your problems and grow and help you out it’s amazing to have someone . “ Nichole says looking at waverly as if they just feel in love. She looks at the two girls that were sitting across from them.   
“ can I ask you something Veronica and Betty feel free to answer if you wish “ Nichole asked Veronica gave her a smile to the request.   
“ you said that you asked Betty to marry you. What made you want to do that?” Nichole felt like she had said something wrong because Veronica and Betty’s face looked like they just found out someone died. It took her a moment to answer   
“ they way waverly described the feeling she said she got everytime she saw you I get the same feeling when I see her. Everytime I would walk towards class I would see her and something about her just standing there and when she would look at me with those big blue eyes it was like I had found the thing everyone looks for in life and I wasn’t going to lose it selfish of me but she makes everything better my first thought was her my last thought was her. I just knew that i had to marry her my career could wait but love like hers wasn’t going to come to me again “ she stops and looks up and see’s waverly teary eyed, Nichole looked like she was a proud mom. She didn’t want to look at Betty because she knew that she was going to be crying. But Betty felt horrible knowing that she left Veronica she left the living room and went up to Archie’s room. Veronica was confused to why she left but she never not went after Betty went she was crying not once and she wasn’t about to start now. She could hear her crying inside his room she opens the door and finds her on Archie’s bed facing the wall. She sitting on the bed placing a hand on her shoulder to tell her she is right there with her. They don’t say anything till Betty is ready to talk,   
“ I don’t deserve you or for you to love me.” She says, her words break Veronica’s heart the last thing she wants is for her to think that about her.   
“ you deserve more than me and for everyone to love you Betty “ she looks up at the brunette. She sits up to be face to face to her puffy red eyes that make her eyes look more blue than before. Veronica whips the tears away,   
“ I’m so sorry Ronnie. I’m sorry I left you and broke your heart. I don’t deserve you to love me again after that, I had everything in you I was scared and I ran out why are you so good to me ?”   
“ you did brake my heart but that taught and showed me that you are the right one for me because I still love you like I loved you back then. There is no me with out you baby. “ 


	6. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only suppose to be 2 chapters but idk what happen I like writing with these 4 characters.

It’s New Year’s Eve everyone was excited to have what they have in their life’s Betty is happy that she has Veronica and vise versa. New Year’s Eve they had gone to the market to buy snacks and alcohol grapes because Nichole’s family always ate 12 grapes for good luck. Waverly was back at Archie’s fixing up. Back in the store Veronica and Nichole were in charge of buying enough alcohol for the night.   
“ you think this is enough nic” Veronica ask as they look to the cart filled with 5 bottles and 6 crates of beer.   
“ well it takes about a gallon of whiskey to get waverly tipsy, she has a big tolerance for alcohol so yeah this is enough for waverly “ she laughs as Veronica grabs wine and another crate of beer. On the way back to the house they picked up pizzas and sandwiches.   
6pm came around people started to arrive Waverly had a mission and it was to get drunk to leave the old year and start it clean. Nichole decided to stay sober she had a glass of wine but she had to keep an eye out. The night was going good Betty and Veronica have been dancing and catching up with their high school friends.archie was busy with melody all night with one goal himself, a Knock on the door caught a few peoples attention, but a piece of Nichole knew who it was and made her very excited. She opened the door to the beautiful long hair brunette badass wynonna.   
“Wynonna!!!!!!” Nichole screams with excitement. And brings her in for a hug   
“Woah haughtstuff hey” she said embracing the hug.   
“ I’m so happy you made it , waverly is going to be happy to see you wait where is Alice ? “ she said   
“ left her with doc didn’t want her to see me drunk and burning down riverdale “ she said jokingly   
Nichole gave her a look that made her worried but she knew she wouldn’t do anything like that well she hoped. She walked with her to go find waverly but ran into Veronica and Betty first.   
“ hey babe who’s your friend “ Veronica ask.   
“ this is wynonna waverly’s sister. Wynonna this is Veronica lodge and Betty cooper” she introduces them   
“Wait lodge as in lodge boutique!?”   
Veronica smiled at her and how excited she was made her happy.   
“Yeah that’s me nice to meet you wynonna .”   
“Oh my god my daughter loves you she seen these cat ears of yours that she showed me but then I seen the price and after cursing you out and the price I also feel In Love it’s your stuff. I guess I love you too” after rambling she calmed down and took Nichole’s drink and downed it. Because she was nervous.   
“ well thank you I believe?” Veronica answers. Betty just looked at both of them and her heart sank knowing how well Veronica was doing for herself Nichole and wynonna walked away and Betty pulled Veronica in for a kiss that caught her by surprise.   
“ what was that for ?”   
“ I’m really proud of you v. “   
They gave each other a smile and went back to their friends and playing beer pong.   
Nichole finds waverly making herself a drink she knew her better than herself and by her smile and face she knew that she was drunk. Waverly looks up and has the biggest smile that could light up the night again.   
“ WYNONNA!!!!!” She runs to her giving her a big hug and wraps her body around her sister. Wynonna isn’t one to show her feelings but seeing her sister is the exception she returns the love.   
“ hey babygirl a haught bird told me there was a party tonight and you know I can’t pass up free alcohol. Looks like you’re ahead I got to catch up. “   
Waverly looks at Nichole with love eyes telling her thank you. They walk to the kitchen to make more drinks Nichole grabs waverlys drink and takes a small sip and it was like she was drinking pure alcohol.   
“ woah baby, you should of just saved the cup and drank from the bottle.”   
“ oh haughcakes you know how the earps do it.”hours pass it’s an hour till 12 am Betty is dancing with Reggie Veronica is dancing with Kevin Nichole was in the back watching it all when a mysterious boy stands next to her wearing a jean jacket black silk hair flannel around his waist. He doesn’t introduce himself before she could say anything he walks towards Betty and she sees Betty get 10 times more happy than she already was behind Betty she Veronica with the complete opposite face. Betty hugs the mysterious boy. Veronica walks towards the kitchen takes back to back shots as what Nichole gets to see.   
“ hey babe. “ Nichole approaches her.   
“ hi Nichole. How’s your night going want a shot ? “ she offers and she is poring 2. Nichole walks towards her and grabs one just so she won’t take more shots.   
“ might want to take it easy. Don’t you think” she pours out the shot.  
Veronica can’t help but laugh at what she said. She drinks out the bottle Nichole takes the bottle from her hands.   
“ who’s the kid that made Betty light up like a light bulb?” Nichole ask. She knows that getting Veronica mad will make her talk.   
“ great thanks for saying that can you give me the bottle now please.” She says   
“ his name Veronica tell me.”   
“ that is jughead jones. The jughead jones”   
Nichole gave a look of confused and like she smelled some bad cheese.  
“That’s really his name? Did his parents not love him ?”   
“ that’s his name also Betty’s ex “   
Nichole eye widened. She hands her back to bottle for one more drink then takes it back.   
“Wait so why are you upset it’s her ex and she is in love with you. “   
Behind her she could see waverly dancing wildly with a guy she didn’t recognize. His hand was somewhere it shouldn’t be. Completely ignoring what she asked her Veronica couldn’t help but be more furious. Nichole realized that she wasn’t paying attention to her and turns around to see what she was looking at and without second thinking she walks towards the guy with his hand on waverly’s ass.   
Veronica follows for back up.   
She pulls waverly to her and the man looks up to see a furious red head giving him a look that could kill.   
“ If I see you touch this women or any of these girls I promise you that you will regret it. “   
The man laughs at her face.   
“ sweetheart that’s not what that fine piece of ass told me. She told me everything she wanted me to do to her tonight where to touch her. “   
Nichole had enough of him she turns around and punches his right on the face he falls but Nichole doesn’t stop she continues to punch him. When wynonna pulls her off of him and jughead picks up the bloody faced guy.   
“ what the hell is wrong with you !?” Jughead yells at Nichole. Before she could say anything or anyone says anything. Veronica jumps in   
“Take your friend and get the hell out of here before this gets worse.”   
Jughead looks at her pissed. Wynonna can see that Veronica was livid and didn’t want her to do something she regrets like Nichole.   
“ yeah little gothic queen get going before I run your ass out of here. And you piece of crap touch my sister i will hurt you and you are going to wish that you’ve never touch her. I’m not a cop like haught I will end you both of you.”   
Jughead leave with his friend after that Betty had let everyone out. They had missed the ball drop it was 1 am when it was just them waverly was out she out did herself Betty felt bad for inviting Jughead. Wynonna was in the kitchen with Nichole who was icing her hand she couldn’t really move it it was bruised and she thinks it might be fractured. But she isn’t disappointed of what she did.   
“ Nichole...” Wynonna calls her attention.   
She has never called her by her name she always makes a pun by her last name.   
“ hey Wynonna where is waverly ? “   
“ she’s asleep upstairs probably be up in a couple of hours, hows your hand ? “   
Nichole can’t lie to her she always knows when she is. She shows her her hand a bright purple blue green hand makes her eyes widen.   
“ that son of a bitch !” Wynonna calls out.   
“ it’s okay really. “   
Veronica and Betty walk in when she hears her call the guy a son of a bitch and see’s Nichole’s hand.   
“ guys I’m fine really.” Nichole gives them a smile. In her head she could just reply what he told Nichole. Would waverly really say those things to him.   
“ I should of been with her and none of this would of happened I should of been the one to brake that kids face “ Wynonna says.   
“ no, I made a promise that I would take care of her and protect her the day she became my wife.”   
After all this Nichole’s head gets cleared and remembers Betty had a special announcement and she ruined it for her. She couldn’t help but cry. When they seem her cry they all freaked out and didn’t know how to take it. Wynonna completely lost it Veronica ran to get wine in hopes to make it Betty Betty hugged her.   
“ haught what’s happening ! You don’t cry stop it !! STOP!” Wynonna screams. Which makes her cry more.   
“ I’m sorry baby’s girl “ she says in a sweet voice.   
“ here nic wine I know you love wine drink babe.” Veronica says popping the cork.   
“ Betty I’m so sorry I ruined today for you.”   
She says crying on her shoulder   
“ you didn’t ruin anything the night is still   
Young please stop crying.”   
They were all focused on Nichole that they didn’t realize waverly had joined in. When they heard her voice they all stopped   
“ baby what’s wrong why are you crying.” Nichole wasn’t sure if she was upset and mad or just confused. She didn’t answer her.   
“ can you guys give us the room please.”   
Waverly demands.   
She kneels down to look at Nichole who was looking down. Waverly pulls her head up placing kisses on her lips salty from the tears.   
“ baby’s what’s wrong talk to me please. “   
“ I’m fine waverly.” She gets up and begins to walk away she reaches for her hand and pulls the one that is bruised, making Nichole flinch and stop, she sees it and can’t help but let go of it.   
“ Nichole tell me what happen why did you do ? “   
“ I defended your honor waverly a random guy you were dancing with had his hands all over you but that wasn’t the reason I have a bruised hand he said you told him it was okay and all the things you wanted him to do to you. I wouldn’t of killed him if it wasn’t for Wynonna. “   
She didn’t say anything at first which made Nichole worried. That she did say those things to him.   
“ I might of been a bit too drunk. But I promise you that I didn’t tell him any of that. I was just dancing and enjoying the night when you pulled me away and Veronica took me with Betty. I’m sorry Nichole sorry you got hurt and that you thought I would betray you like that. I love you more than I can express but I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you I hope you know that. “   
Waverly hugs her hands lost in her hair pulling her back for a kiss. They walk out to the living room where the 3 were talking about something probably a Wynonna story. They sit down and within the minute Nichole’s screams out “ BETTY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY.”   
Betty looks at her wanting to strangle her. All eyes are on Betty.   
“ it’s not really appropriate timing it could wait” she says nervously.   
“ oh blondie come on what’s the news !!” Wynonna yells might be a little drunk.   
“ what is it B” Veronica ask.   
“ this could really wait, but for the last week I was wondering about life and my future and this year, I was telling waverly and Nichole that I want to continue to write and expand myself but in all of this you were with me. And tonight made it more clear when Wynonna brought up your store. Veronica you made something of yourself and I am so proud of you I want you to keep growing and one day take over the world or maybe just New York. But I want to be with you every step of the way. I know you asked me this years ago and I ran away but please don’t run away.   
Veronica lodge will you let me be part of your life , journey and world. Will you marry me? “ down in a knee with a cute small ring covered in diamond and in the center a slightly bigger one.   
Veronica couldn’t believe that Betty would be the one to propose to her but did love that she did it in New Years.   
“ yes I will marry you cooper !” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy if you have watched Wynonna earp let me know how you feel about the crossover fic


	7. South

New Years passed Nichole, waverly felt their time in riverdale was spend well helping out Betty and Veronica with sorting out their feelings and they loved them and knew they had made life long friends. Wynonna love the two girls even if she only spend one day with them she knew they had good hearts and would do anything for the 2 ladies in her life and that was enough for her. They said their goodbyes and went back to their life’s of police officer and detective, Veronica had to go back to New York and take care of somethings Betty stood in he home working on her blog. They had talked about having the house in riverdale and moving to New York since Veronica has a shop their. Within the months they relocated to the city and started their life there. Texting waverly and Nichole almost everyday the bond grew more without anyone of them noticing it. Mid March came around and waverly had invited Betty and Veronica to purgatory for Nichole’s surprised birthday party. They were excited to see it. Packing for the weekend Veronica remembered that Wynonna daughter had liked her stuff so she wanted to take her a goodie bag. Their flight was at 6am it wasn’t a long flight the drive to purgatory felt longer there was nothing to see till they hit the small town. Waverly had picked the two girls up from the airport and took them to their home a small 2 bedroom home where there they met CJ and boo their cat and dog.   
“Well girls I know you had a early morning you two could get some sleep and I’ll be back to pick you up for the dinner “ waverly says as she shows them to their room.   
“Waves we could of stayed in a hotel we don’t want to be a bother.” Betty says   
“No bother you are like family we take care of ours , now get some rest you’re going to need it for what’s coming.”   
Veronica looks at Betty confused and some what scared they were excited to see Nichole again. But sleeping wasn’t a problem they had fell asleep for the past 3 months Veronica couldn’t sleep without having Betty next to her Betty would play with her hair until she had gone to sleep. Veronica wakes up disoriented takes her a while to realize where she was she checks her phone it’s 3pm and see’s messages from Nichole and waverly.   
**_Nichole: waverly is planning a dinner for my birthday really wish you girls would be here. Anyways hope you have a good weekend I’ll probably drink till I black out here is to 33 and not knowing what to do with my life.  
Waverly : be there at 5 :) _**  
Veronica read Nichole’s text and knew there was something bugging her but she was happy that she hasn’t suspended anything of them being in town.   
**_Veronica: have fun girly. Happy birthday babygirl blessing our life for another year. I wish I could celebrate with you and hug your HAUGHTNESS! love you nic ._**  
not long after Betty woke up they showered and got ready and waited for waverly who got there exactly at 5.   
“ Nichole will be here in half an hour and can’t have you here so we will go to shorty’s so we won’t ruin her surprise. You girls look hot by the way. “ she says. On the way to the bar waverly can’t help but know how their life is going and if they decided when they would be getting married.  
“ have you picked a date for the wedding?”   
“ no, actually we haven’t talked about it I personally just want to enjoy being engaged right now. “ Veronica answered.   
“ yeah I’m in no hurry I am enjoying this new chapter and don’t want to rush anything. I’m happy with it.... so what about you and Nicole anything new ?” Betty asked. Waverly takes some time to answer.she pulls over and takes a deep breath. “ being completely honest with you both I feel like I don’t make Nichole happy anymore ever since we came back something has been off and I don’t want to ask her because I’m scared of the answer. “ she tears up but refuses to cry.   
“ waves that’s crazy anyone can see Nichole loves you and you make her happy maybe she’s just isn’t feeling being another year older. “ Betty says trying to make her feel better, in that Veronica remembers Nichole’s text about saying   
Not knowing what to do with her life.   
“ babe you should talk it out with her but like Betty said she loves you very much it’s gross but we all know it “ once she says that waverly can’t help it but cries Betty hugs her while she cries on her shoulder. 10 minutes later they are back in town and go in shorty’s where there are a hand full of people cleaning and decorating. They spot Wynonna behind the bar.   
“ MY RIVERDALE BABES !!!! you made it welcome to purgatory.” Wynonna screams and hugs them.   
They can’t help but give her a big smile. Wynonna drags them to the bar and grabs 3 shot glasses pouring them each one. They take a shot when a voice catches their attention western thick voice Veronica turns to see a beautiful man with a mustache and dressed like a mid western cowboy.   
“ we are starting early are we now” he says   
Wynonna rolls her eyes.   
“ girls this is Henry or doc call him doc”   
“Hello I’m Veronica lodge and this is my fiancée Betty cooper”   
Doc gives them a smile that melts Veronica and confuses her she doesn’t know if she is the only one that thinks he’s beautiful.   
“ ladies nice to meet you both. Congrats on getting engaged, see Wynonna these young ladies are getting married before us” he says   
“ look behind you cowboy I did one better than marriage “ she says as she points to their daughter Alice. Doc pulls her in for a hug, a beautiful light skinned girl with hazel eyes and long brunette hair.   
“ hello pretty lady what’s your name. ?” Veronica ask   
The 6 year old is shy at first.   
“ Alice Holliday.... - “ Wynonna screams out EARP!   
“Beautiful name you have. Now I have a game for you can you tell me who I am? If you guess right I’ll give you a gift “ Veronica was now on a knee to be at eye level with her. Alice knew who Veronica was and so did Veronica   
“ you are Veronica lodge. “ she answers.   
“ wait as in the lodge of the internet ? Wynonna waverly how did you both get to make a friend this important now?” Doc is freaking out blabbing along.  
Veronica chuckles at what he says   
“ I thought you would of guess right” she pulls out the bag she had made for her.   
Inside were the cat ears she wanted some pins and a necklace with the letter A. Wynonna seen   
“ woah Veronica I can’t let you do that.”   
“ it’s my pleasure it’s no problem consider it a late Christmas gift”   
Wynonna rolls her eyes   
“ yeah a present that is more than 2 grand how I’m I suppose to give you back that!?” She says as she downs another shot   
“ that reminds me - Veronica pulls out a small bag from her jacket it’s a necklace - don’t think I forgot about you. AND I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOU saying it’s a lot because it’s not. Now how can I help?” Betty had already went to help waverly set the tables and the food. Veronica helped bring more bottles and beer to the bar it was almost 5 when waverly have them the heads up that Nichole will be there in 5 minutes. All of Nichole’s friends that she considered family were there, dolls ,Jeremy, needley , rosita , and more from her the station. Waverly had gone out and blind folded her when they walked into the bar and waverly dropped the blind fold they all yelled “ SURPRISE!” She couldn’t help but have the biggest smile that made her dimples cave in more. Betty and Veronica were hidden in the bar. Hoping to give her more of a surprise she sits facing away from the bar talking to Wynonna when a familiar voice behind her makes her turn to see it was Veronica “ what would you be having haughtstuff ?” She gets up and brings her in for a hug when another voice pulls her out of the hug “ rum and coke ?” Betty says by them she goes around into the bar and is hugging both of the girls “ this is by far the best surprise birthday ever !?”   
“ wait Archie didn’t come ? “ she ask looking for another red head   
“ nope he left with Mel on holiday a week ago. Or like we like to call it a honeymoon “   
Nichole was still happy to see everyone she loved celebrating her. As the night progressed they were all drinking having a good time. Dancing to Nichole’s favorite playlist Wynonna was making everyone take shot almost every minute. She was the life of the party she walks up to waverly and Nichole who were both dancing next to Betty and Veronica .   
“ Haught- earps and lodge-coopers “ She says stumbling towards them. With a pallet for shots.   
“ pick your poison girls”   
“ I’m good Wynonna but you guys go ahead I actually need to go to the restroom.” Nichole says they all noticed the weirdness behind that. Before waverly could go after her Alice came up to her.   
“ wave can you come with me to get aunt Nichole’s gift pleaseee, dad said I have to go to go home and sleep but I want her to have a gift to open.” It melt Waverly’s heart. She followed doc and Alice to say bye to Wynonna who was drunk beyond key but still have a sense of what’s going on.   
“Darling I’m out for the night “ doc says to her. Wynonna looks into his brown eyes with so much love. She wraps her arms around him lays a big kiss on his lips but she mainly always gets mustache when she kisses him. “ I’m going to marry you one day don’t doubt it cowboy” she picks up her little girl for a hug.   
“ alright baby don’t forget to wash up and make sure your dad doesn’t keep you up with his stories. “ she kisses her forehead   
The girl gives her a smile and a giggle. They head out when they see waverly go   
Veronica looked at Betty as saying I should go see what’s wrong.   
“ it’s our turn to play Cupid darling. “ saying to Betty as she lays a kiss on her lips. Betty gives her a smile and she presses her head on Veronica’s.   
Veronica goes up to find Nichole sitting on a bed. She knocks on the slightly opened door, Nichole looks up and Veronica see that the red head had been crying. With out hesitation she goes and comforts her giving her a hug.   
“ nic what’s wrong, why are you crying on your birthday love. “ she says Nichole doesn’t answer right away.   
“ you know I could help out anyone that I see crying by just telling them to stop crying get over it but with you it’s different because you never cry you’re the strongest person I know so when you cry it must be something serious. So tell me what is wrong haught”   
She faces Veronica and cleans her eyes.   
“ I am 33 and I’m not getting any younger that’s for sure. I love my life and everyone in it I love my wife and job my home but I want more. And I’m scared” she stops   
Veronica knew where she was going with because she had been thinking the same thing but it wasn’t about her right now she was there to listen and try helping her friend.   
“ elaborate on the end please “   
“ Alice Wynonna’s daughter I love her and I see the way waves is with her and I can’t help but think that she will be the most amazing mother I want to have children with her but I don’t know how she feels about kids one night a few years back we had a talk about our future before we gotta married and I said I would like to have kids she said she didn’t see her self with kids or in her life. “ she gets choked up and cries once again on Veronica’s shoulder.   
“ Nichole you are someone that if you have something in your mind you speak on it it should be easier if it’s to do with waves. Now I know she has things she would like to talk to you about it and you both just need to sit down and talk about this and figure it out. You both love one another he’ll you guys are what Betty and I wish could be or come close to. Now please get it together get your ass back down stairs and drink till we black out.”   
Nichole cleans her self up and they both head back down stairs no one really noticed they were gone. Veronica was next to Nichole at the bottom of the stairs and they both see a very friendly rosita with her hands over Betty taking pictures Nichole looks over to Veronica who had the look of death and like she tasted something bitter.   
“ down lodge rosita isn’t out to steal your girl trust me she is happily taken by that dork over there “ she points at Jeremy who was dancing with no rhythm. With the mind set to drink and enjoy the rest of the night they don’t hesitate to get to a Wynonna level. By 12 am Nichole was slurring her words and being the cute drunk that she is. She was leaning on the small girl hands around her waist er eyes were closed but she knew it was waverly just by her sweet smell.   
“ I love you waverly Earp... even if you don’t want to have my babies ...- oh shit - I.... I wasn’t meant to say that.” Waverly looks at her shocked by what had came out of her mouth.   
“ what did you say?” She asked   
Nichole not paying attention and still leaning on her.   
“ Nichole what did you say ?” The small girl stops and steps away from her.   
“ oh waves now you don’t want to be next to Me ?- She slurs out. “ but I love you so much waverly Earp !”   
She drags Nichole outside where she hopes that the cold air will sober her up a bit to know what she meant. They sit down on a log outside of shorty’s Nichole was slurring words she couldn’t understand they were outside for 20 minutes when Nichole finally broke the silence.   
“ waves.... I want to have children” the read head says.   
“ why did you say I didn’t want to have your babies ? - what made you say that? Why ?”   
Nichole was drunk but the fact that she upset waverly sobered her up a bit to know what they were talking about. She didn’t want to have this conversation when she was like this.   
“ can we talk about this tomorrow let’s go back in and finish the night please.” She tries to grab waverlys hand but she pulls away.   
“ I want to talk about it now Nichole why did you say that?”   
She didn’t have the patience to trying to convince her that she didn’t want to talk when she was drunk but she is an earp and stubborn.   
“Waverly plea-“   
“NO NICHOLE TELL ME WHY YOU THINK I DONT WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH YOU!?”   
“ BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU DIDNT SEE YOURSELF WITH CHILDREN! YOU DONT WANT TO HAVE A FAMILY. BUT WAVELRY I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO START A FAMILY WITH YOU BUT IF YOU DONT WANT TO SHARE THAT WITH ME THEN.....” Nichole stops when waverly looks at her tears in her eyes.   
“ then it’s over between us?” She replied to the pause. Nichole doesn’t say anything she walks away leaving wavelry by herself. She falls to the floor sobbing someone picks her up from the floor she looks to see Betty holding her.   
“ she left Betty she left me.”

* * *

 


	8. Let’s talk

The night ended fairly quickly after Betty found waverly crying outside of shorty’s. They spend what felt like 5 minutes outside not talking but just next to each other Betty had no words that seem to might help her and waverly didn’t understand what happen and why Nichole had left. Veronica came out to find Betty and waverly. Betty felt a hand on her shoulder giving it a nice grip. She looked up to the dark hair girl and whispered something in Betty’s ear as she got up to talk to Veronica to the side.   
“ Nichole left and we don’t know why. I think I might take waverly and Wynonna back to their home. “ Betty said Veronica knew why Nichole had left and why she was being so off but she didn’t honk it was the time and place.   
“ I’ll go look for Nichole make sure she is okay. I’ll give you a call or message when I find her I know waverly is worried for her. “ Veronica replied. The two girls looked at each other in awe and happiness so much that they felt bad to be happy in a situation like this.   
“ be care and don’t forget to call me I love you “ Betty says as Veronica walks towards waverly’s jeep. Moments after Betty and waverly thought it wasn’t a good idea to tell Wynonna what happen b cause she was drunk and if she seem that waves was crying then hell would better be called purgatory. She will hunt for Nichole for making her little sister cry. Even though Wynonna loves Nichole so much even before they started dating she is her partner in crime she could handle her whiskey and is a tough one. Everyone else knew and wanted to help but waverly just told them not to mention it to Wynonna.   
Veronica is driving the lonely street of purgatory in hopes she finds Nichole somewhere. But she doesn’t find her she head back to there house lucky she find her passed out in the couch until the bark of the dog wakes her up “ waves!?” She says as she rose from her sleep. She find Veronica no express she could read but she knew that she had messed up by what she did. Veronica doesn’t say anything to her because really she doesn’t have words that make sense or seem fitting.   
“ is Betty with waverly ?” Is all she says her eyes are red and puffy sounds like she has been crying for hours.   
“ she took them to homestead to spend the night. “ Nichole realized that Wynonna was going to find out and made her cry again.   
“ I messed up Ronnie I completely fucked up by yelling at her by telling her anything at all and by leaving her. “   
“ Nichole haught I’m not going to say that you didn’t because you did you left her and trust me I know what she is feeling believe me that the pain she is feeling is more painful than anything you could feel. So get your ass out of this couch put on shoes and lets go because I want to spend the night with my fiancé and sure in hell know that you want to have a happy wife!”   
Nichole doesn’t say a word because she knows that it’s all true she knows that Veronica has been through heart break and being left and she doesn’t want waverly to feel like that. On the drive down to the homestead, It’s quiet it wasn’t that Veronica was mad at Nichole for what she did she understood and Nichole was more ashamed it was a quick 20 minutes arriving out front of the old home they find doc around a fire he had build. Next to him was Betty they seem to be having a good conversation they didn’t notice the two girls approaching them.   
“ ladies “ doc says. As if he knows nothing but truly knows everything going on. Veronica hugs Betty and she stays leached on to her arm.   
“ where is Wynonna? “ Nichole asked terrified to find her sitting in-front of the door with peace maker waiting for her.   
“ oh officer haught don’t worry she is snuggled up with Alice you’re clear to go in- besides darling I was the one In charge to stop you from going inside. “ doc says staring deep into her eyes.   
“ but don’t worry “   
Nichole walks by opening the door she goes up the freely stairs that she was sure were going to wake up Wynonna and into waverlys room. She is facing the wall not thinking it would be Nichole she doesn’t turn around, she feels the bed sink behind her and a cold hand touch her waist. Waverly looks back and see’s her red hair and beautiful brown eyes although she was upset she still give her a smile and looked away.   
“ baby I’m sorry “ Nichole is now facing her pulls her to sit up and hugs her.   
“ don’t ever leave me please...- Nichole cuts her with a kiss that was salty from her tears but she didn’t care she didn’t want her to think that she left her or she will ever leave her.   
“ I am sorry waverly “ they hugged and cuddled until they were ready to talk about what Nichole said in the bar. It was 3 am when a knock in the broke the silence Nichole answered and found Betty “ sorry but is it okay if we go back to your home and grab our things to find a hotel.”   
“ no don’t do that stay in the house it’s okay you guys are more that welcomed don’t worry and I’m sorry for this Betty really “ Nichole hands her the key to the house.  
Waverly is now sitting up looking out the window. She approaches her from behind hugging her tight her head on her shoulder. “ talk to me” she whispered   
“ do you love me? “ she replied   
“ I love you more than life it self waves I’ve always loved you pretty girl, everything about you makes me love you. “ Waverly puts her head back as Nichole is kissing her neck.   
“ you want children “ Waverly ask which the question makes Nichole stop.   
“ yes I want children with you don’t you?”   
“ before we got married and the topic came up I didn’t want kids I didn’t think I could be able to take care of someone when I could barley take care of myself. My parents didn’t care for me and that was something I felt I would become so having children was never in my future but when Wynonna had Alice I fell in love with her then I met you and I felt like I had something to love for the first time but I didn’t think or consider that you would want to have children. “ she said Nichole had no words she was speechless it was as if all the things from wavelry that she knew but through the time she pushed out came back. About her childhood and her life before herself.   
“ I’m sorry for assuming that you didn’t want kids. I just feel like I’m doing good in my life I am 33 I have a home I love a job that I love as well , a wife , pets and a family and I want to bring more life to share this with I want to have a child with you waverly I want to have Little earp-haught babies running around and Alice to have cousins. “   
Waverly laughs at the comment of “ Earp-haught babies” they leave it at that they don’t agree or disagree.

  
Back in the haught household it is now 5 am where Betty and Veronica are laying in bed Veronica is on betty’s chest Betty is doing circles on her shoulder she could feel the chills it gives her. They could fall asleep but they don’t have silence like purgatory in the city so it’s nice they are enjoying it the most they can. It makes Veronica miss riverdale the peace and the calmness or a small town she missed it.   
“ Betty. What are you thinking of ?”   
“ nothing enjoying the quiet. What are you thinking of ?”   
“ do you want to have kids one day ?” The question hit Betty but didn’t come as a shock to her. Veronica felt Betty shift so she could be looking at her.   
“ yes I would like kids one day but as of now I want to enjoy being with you and this new life we have I want to marry you be in a forever home whether that’s the city or riverdale.” Betty didn’t have to ask her the same question she knew that Veronica wanted children to have a family of her own. Without another word they fade to sleep as the sunrise creeps in through the window.


End file.
